


Thirst

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Multi, Obsession, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Tail Play, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 3,572 One shot, based on the 2k3 cartoon series<br/>Rated: NC-17<br/>Summary: Michelangelo has developed a singular obsession.<br/>!!Happy Birthday NeatTea!! A gift for your special day featuring your favorite OT4.<br/>Fan Art attached to this story is EXPLICIT - NSFW</p>
<p><b>!!~~</b>Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2016: (Erotica Ballot) Sexiest Michelangelo 1st Place<b>~~!!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeatTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeatTea/gifts).



            There were way worse things in life than getting a blow job from Mikey.  There weren’t many things much better than having Mikey suck you off.  But sometimes . . . .

            Despite his best efforts, Raphael could no longer concentrate on the movie he’d started watching a half hour earlier.  It was hard to focus on anything else with Michelangelo’s head bobbing up and down between his legs.

            Raph had no one to blame except himself; he’d let his guard down and had become a sitting duck because of that.  Donatello had the common sense to lock himself in his lab and Leonardo was working on katas in the dojo, moving too fast to be a good target.  Raph hadn’t been thinking about anything other than relaxing with a good movie.

            He’d sprawled back against the couch cushions, his legs splayed out in front of him and his arms hanging loose at his sides.  Raph must have looked like an open invitation to Mikey, who had immediately taken it as such.  He’d stalked his red banded brother with a stealth that had surprised Raph.  The next thing he knew, Mikey had dropped to his knees between Raph’s.

            Raph had tried telling him no, he had even made a half-hearted attempt at shoving Mikey aside, but the youngest brother was way too determined.  With talented hands he’d teased Raph’s tail and other such erogenous zones, all while his mouth worked at the slowly opening slit in Raph’s plastron.

            When Raph’s dick had tumbled out, Mikey’s mouth was right there waiting for it.  Whatever protests Raph had to offer died on his lips once Mikey’s were surrounding his flesh.

            Michelangelo was exceptionally good at giving head and it wasn’t long before Raph’s fingers were practically gouging holes in the couch cushions.  His eyes glazed over, chin dipping down so it nearly touched his plastron, and his mouth opened as he panted in short, sharp bursts.

            The next thing Raph knew he was cumming.  Mikey’s lips clamped down on the base of Raph’s cock as he swallowed everything his brother had to give.  It was an impressive sight, one that Raph viewed through narrowed eyes.

            Once his orgasm had passed, Raph sank into the couch, his entire body so relaxed that there were parts of it he could no longer feel.  Mikey remained between his legs, his tongue working overtime to clean every trace of ejaculate from Raph’s now flaccid penis.

           This was how it always ended; with Mikey obsessively licking at flesh that was now too tender for such treatment. Raph grit his teeth and bore it, concentrating on the lingering euphoria from his release.  After a few minutes Mikey accepted the fact that there was no more cum to be had and sat back on his heels with a satisfied smirk.  It was exactly the same expression Raph had seen on Klunk’s face when the cat consumed his occasional bowl of cream.

           Spent, Raph was now safe from Mikey’s attentions for a while. Fortunately, Don had installed a device that allowed Raph to restart his movie from the beginning.  He would have asked Mikey to watch with him, but his younger brother had already slunk off.

           Shaking his head, Raph had a fleeting thought that they needed to do something about Mikey’s latest craze. It had been enjoyable in the beginning, but now it was becoming downright bizarre.  This wasn’t the first time that idea had popped into Raph’s head, but he kept putting it off, thinking that Mikey would grow bored on his own.  That wasn’t happening.

           Too relaxed to get up, Raph decided to watch his movie and then have a talk with his brothers about Mikey’s behavior. It wasn’t a big deal, after all, a blow job was ten times better than a prank.

==========

            Donatello had not liked the sound the Battle Shell’s rear brakes had made the last time they’d taken it out.  Being a proactive kind of turtle, he decided to tackle the problem right away in the hopes that it would be a simple job of replacing some brake pads.

            With the Battle Shell up on lifts, Don shoved his tools and the brake pads underneath it and then lowered himself onto his mechanics creeper.  Rolling up under the Battle Shell, Don set to work.

            “Hey Donny, what’cha doing?” Mikey asked, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

            Don grimaced.  There was a singular lilt to Mikey’s surfer accent that warned Don of his brother’s ulterior motives.

            “I’m very, very busy replacing these brake pads Mikey,” Don said quickly.  “It’s important I get this done or we can’t drive the Battle Shell.”

            A gentle caress moving up from Don’s ankle to his thigh told the genius that he had not dissuaded Mikey from his mission.  “Keep working,” Mikey murmured.  “I only need your bottom half for a little while.”

            “Could you wait until . . . ?”  Don’s request was cut off by his own gasp as Mikey pushed his legs apart and began sucking on his tail.

            One finger, already lubricated for the task, pressed against Don’s entrance.  Mikey only had to push in up to the first knuckle to successfully tease Don’s cock into the open.

            Why did Mikey have to be so good at this?  In the last couple of months Mikey had grown bolder and more demanding with regards to fellatio.  Not in receiving it, but in giving it.  The change in his level of desire had been subtle at first, but it had continued to grow to the point where his attentions were inopportune at best.  Like now when Don was trying to work.

            If Don could have summoned up an ounce of resistance he could have put a halt to this before it had started, or so he liked to believe.  The truth was the battle was lost as soon as Mikey touched his anus.  Don was super sensitive there and Michelangelo knew it.

            Mikey had gone quickly from sucking Don’s tail to swallowing his cock.  His wide, hot tongue danced across the tip of Don’s penis before gliding along the underside of the shaft.  While Mikey performed a miracle with his mouth, his finger continued to work its way into Don, until it was all of the way inside.  Then Mikey crooked his finger tip and expertly located Don’s prostate.

            Don dropped the wrench he’d been holding and the back of his head hit the creeper hard enough so that he saw stars.  An intense orgasm ripped through his frame, his body shaking so intensely that the creeper rocked on its wheels.  It would have started rolling too, if Mikey hadn’t had his feet braced so firmly on the ground as he bent over his brother.

            Chest heaving, Don stared up at the underside of the Battle Shell, waiting for his vision to clear.  He could still hear Mikey slurping away at his cock, his tongue lapping up every stray drop of cum.

            Overly sensitive after his climax, Don twitched as Mikey ministered to him but didn’t bother to make an effort to pull away.  In a couple of minutes Mikey backed off, finally acknowledging that Don was completely drained.

            “You can go back to work now,” Mikey said contentedly, giving Don’s knee a pat.

            Unable to do more than grunt his acknowledgment, Don listened to the sounds of Mikey’s receding footsteps.  Barely able to turn his head, Don glanced at the new brake pads, knowing full well they weren’t going to install themselves.

            Maybe it was time he found a way to lock the elevator in place when he was working in the garage, Don told himself.  Or better yet, get to the bottom of Mikey’s new obsession.  Don knew he wasn’t the only brother being subjected to Mikey’s abnormal oral fixation.

            Of course, he hadn’t actually heard anyone else complain about it.  If Raph and Leo were content with Mikey’s penchant for giving head, then perhaps Don shouldn’t rock the boat.

==========

           Sore and sticky after an intensive training round, Leonardo looked forward to a good long soak in a tub of hot water.  After starting the bath and adding some Epsom salts to the water, Leo began stripping off his gear.

            When the water was at just the right level, Leo turned off the faucet and climbed into the tub, leaning back and relaxing with a sigh of relief.  He was a harder taskmaster on himself than was his father, but to Leo’s mind that was a necessary price to pay for being the leader.

            A small splash startled Leo and his eyes snapped open.  Standing before him with one foot in the tub was a grinning Michelangelo.

            “You looked so comfy I thought I’d join you,” Mikey said, bringing his other foot into the tub and lowering his body without waiting for Leo’s response.

            “I’m trying to _relax_ Mikey,” Leo said, hoping that if he stressed that point his brother wouldn’t get any further notions.

            The hint rolled off of the younger turtle’s shell.  “I can totally help with that bro’,” Mikey told him with a wink.

            Before Leo could react, Mikey lunged towards him, rolling on his knees and plunging under the water.  His face pressed forward between Leo’s legs, forcing the older turtle to spread them.

            Leo started to grab onto the rim of Mikey’s shell so that he could pull him up, but Mikey took a firm hold on Leo’s thighs, effectively locking himself in place.  Lifting his hands to the edges of the tub, Leo decided to push himself up out of the water, knowing he had more leverage that way than Mikey did.

            He’d just managed to curl his fingers over the side of the tub when Mikey’s tongue pushed its way into his asshole.  Leo’s hands slipped off the tub, his eyes rolling back into his head as Mikey rimmed him.  The muscles around Leo’s entrance began quivering and it wasn’t long before Leo’s cock was too hard to contain.

            As soon as Leo dropped down Mikey was on him.  Mikey’s mouth closed over the head of Leo’s dick and he used the end of his tongue to flick the slit in the tip.  That action caused Leo’s cock to inflate swiftly, drawing a long churr from the receiving turtle.

            Acting totally on instinct, Leo pressed a hand against the back of Mikey’s head and pushed him down, encouraging his brother to swallow his entire shaft.  This Mikey did without hesitation, easily deep throating Leo and lipping the bottom edge of his plastron.

            Rolling his lips inward, Mikey kept his mouth taut as he rose upwards on Leo’s shaft, sucking gently to pull more blood into his brother’s penis.  His tongue curved around the underside of Leo’s cock and then tickled Leo’s frenulum when it reached that point.

            Now both of Leo’s hands closed around Mikey’s head, encouraging his movement.  As Mikey dove back down again, Leo’s hips rose to meet him, enthusiastically fucking his brother’s mouth.

            A shudder racked Leo’s body and spoke of his impeding orgasm.  As soon as Mikey felt that, he once more took Leo’s entire cock into his mouth, going down far enough so that he could feel the head of his brother’s penis touch the back of his throat.

            Upon making solid contact, Mikey hummed.  The sound was deep and long, vibrating Leo’s shaft and titillating the head of his cock.

            It tipped Leo right over into his climax.  Cum jetted from his cock and spurted into Mikey’s mouth.  For his part, Mikey didn’t move from his position, letting the jizz wash down his throat as he swallowed around the head of Leo’s dick to encourage a continuous flow.

            Leo was completely emptied before Mikey began to rise off of him, keeping his mouth tight around his brother’s shaft so as not to lose any precious fluids to the bath water.  Before his lips released their purchase, Mikey’s tongue lapped all over the head of Leo’s cock.

            Grinding his back teeth together, Leo rode out this momentary discomfort, knowing this was part of Mikey’s routine.  Following such a strong release came a certain level of sensitivity that Mikey knew all too well, but for some reason he seemed unable to relinquish even the smallest amount of cum.

            Mikey’s head finally rose above the water, his mouth coming off of Leo’s dick with a squelching sound.

            “Guess I’ll let you get back to that bath,” Mikey said with a grin.

            Unable to do much more than lift his head, Leo watched Mikey climb out of the tub, grab a towel, and disappear from the bathroom.

            Left alone in the slowly cooling water, Leo stared at the closed bathroom door.  On the one hand he was rather proud of Mikey’s stealth abilities; Leo hadn’t even heard Mikey come into the bathroom.  On the other hand was a growing concern over the frequency of Mikey’s sneak attacks.

            There was no denying that they all enjoyed having sex with each other.  To Leo’s mind though that meant a certain level of give and take.  Lately Mikey had been a bit too eager to give his brothers head without receiving anything in return.  It had risen to the point where he got each of them at least once a day, if not more, and they’d taken to trying to avoid being alone with their youngest brother.

            Another downside to those kamikaze blow jobs was that it didn’t leave the turtles with enough energy to enjoy sexual interludes of any other kind.  Leo missed having a good roll in the hay with Mikey or either of his other two brothers for that matter.

            It was time to strengthen his resolve, connect with Raph and Donny, and tackle Mikey head on.

==========

            Michelangelo had just settled back on his bed with his favorite comic book anthology when his bedroom door opened.  He looked up to see Leo, Raph, and then Don enter, the latter shutting and locking the door behind him.

            “We gotta talk,” Raph said before Mikey could ask what was going on.

            Slowly setting his book aside, Mikey stared at his brothers.  “Something wrong?”

            Leo approached the bed and sat down next to Mikey.  “We’re concerned about you,” he said.  “This . . . .”

            “Obsession,” Don supplied.

            “This obsession of yours with fellatio has all three of us wondering what’s going on,” Leo said.

            “I thought you guys liked my blow jobs,” Mikey replied with a frown.  “I haven’t heard any complaints.”

            “That’s ‘cause ya’ don’t give us time to say anything,” Raph told him.  “Ya’ pounce first, do the deed, and split before we know what hit us.”

            “Since when is cumming a bad thing?” Mikey asked.

            “It’s not,” Don said.  “It’s normal and healthy, but not the way you’re going about it.  You’ve almost become . . . manic.”

            “This morning you crawled up under the table and blew Raph while he was having breakfast,” Leo said.  “Don was on a video call with April when you pushed his chair back and started sucking him off.  You very nearly burned up my room when you knocked over candles pulling my legs apart while I was meditating.  And then the episode in the tub later was the last straw.  We have to know what’s going on.  What happened to your restraint?  Master Splinter has practically locked himself in his room to avoid seeing your performances.”

            “What’s the matter, Mikey?  Do you feel like we’re not paying enough attention to you?” Don asked, kneeling next to the bed.

            Raph crossed his arms.  “Geez knuckle head, we don’t have to be all up under each other’s shells every five minutes to show we care.”

            Mikey was shaking his head even before Raph finished speaking.  “It’s not that at all you guys.”

            “Then what is it?” Leo asked.

            Looking embarrassed, Mikey shrugged and said, “I really like the taste of cum.  Like, I kinda started craving it.”

            “I’m sorry, what?” Raph asked, looking stunned.

            “Your cum.  I’ve kind of got this . . . thirst for it,” Mikey admitted.  “Didn’t think you guys would mind if I sort of helped myself.”

            No one said anything for a few minutes and then Don cleared his throat.  “Then I suppose this is an intervention.  It’s not good to get addicted to anything Mikey, no matter what it is.”

            “While we appreciate your _expertise_ , there have to be some ground rules,” Leo said.

            “Like what?” Mikey asked, his brow furrowing.

            “Like ask first,” Raph said, “and take no for an answer.”

            “No more sneak attacks,” Don added.  “I lost four expensive beakers that night you were hiding under my desk.”

            Leo leaned forward to cup his hand beneath Mikey’s chin.  “And remember that sometimes we like to give and not just receive.”

            “Oh,” Mikey squeaked as Leo moved in to kiss him.

            Don reached out to stroke Mikey’s hip as Raph strode over to the bed and climbed onto it.  Raph’s rough, calloused hands caressed the insides of Mikey’s legs, spreading them to make room for his body.

            Once he was in position, Raph held his hand out to Don, who placed a tube of lubricant into it.  As Raph squeezed some onto his fingers, Don crawled onto the bed, bending down to lick at the slowly spreading slit in Mikey’s lower plastron.

            Mikey moaned into Leo’s mouth when Raph began to prep him, delving into Mikey’s ass with a heavily lubricated finger.  It didn’t take much of that triple stimulation to bring Mikey’s cock out into the open.

            With a delighted hum, Don took Mikey’s member into his mouth and began to ravish it, steadily sliding his mouth up and down the shaft just the way that Mikey liked it.  Mikey’s hips responded eagerly, rising to meet Don’s mouth before Raph’s tight grip put an end to that movement.

            Raph ignored Mikey’s groan of protest and proceeded to shove two fingers into the younger turtle, stretching him vigorously.  When Raph tapped Don’s head, the genius shifted a little to the side so as not to be in the way and Raph’s fingers came out of Mikey.  Grabbing the bottom edge of Mikey’s shell, Raph tilted his brother at a better angle and then guided his own heavy erection into Mikey’s ass.

            As soon as Raph began to thrust into Mikey, Leo rose up onto his knees on the bed and straddled Mikey’s chest.  His cock bobbed in front of Mikey’s face, mesmerizing the younger turtle who stared at it through glassy eyes.

            “I give you permission to suck me off,” Leo husked in a low, deep tone.

            “Oh shell yeah!” Mikey chirped, immediately going to town on Leo’s cock.

            “Damn, I’ve missed doing this,” Raph growled, his voice raspy.  He was pounding Mikey’s ass hard and fast, the soft, tight walls fully arousing him.  “Nothing . . . quite like . . . fucking to . . . ungh!”

            Raph's orgasm hit, cutting off his words.  The loud churring and grunting as Raph came along with Mikey’s slick tongue on his cock set Leo off next and he erupted into Mikey’s mouth.

            Having Raph’s thick cock massaging his prostate and Don’s warm, wet lips on his dick had brought Mikey right to the edge.  The taste of Leo’s hot cum bursting over his tongue set off the fireworks in Mikey’s groin and he climaxed, pumping his wad directly into Don’s mouth.

            His cock was still dribbling with tiny after bursts when Don pulled away.  A glance at Don’s needy erection and the expression on the genius’ face made Leo move aside quickly.  As soon as Leo was out of the way, Don planted his mouth directly atop Mikey’s and let some of Mikey’s own cum flow into the younger turtle’s mouth.

            Tasting himself in Don’s mouth made Mikey churr with delight.  He licked at Don’s lips as they separated from his and panted up at Don, who told Mikey, “You aren’t finished yet.”

            Swinging a leg over Mikey’s stomach, Don straddled him and then crawled forward until his cock touched Mikey’s lips.  Opening his mouth wide, Mikey accepted Don’s erection, closing his lips tightly around the shaft as Don plunged into him, his hips snapping forward.

            For once Mikey had to do nothing more than allow Don to use his mouth.  Already very turned on, it didn’t take but a couple of minutes for Don’s senses to overload.  With a low, keening cry he came, grasping the sides of Mikey’s head to hold him still as he emptied his load down Mikey’s throat.

            When he was done, Don fell off to the side, collapsing next to Mikey.  Leo rested to Mikey’s other side, and Raph sprawled across the base of the bed, his head on top of Mikey’s leg.

            “That was . . . awesome!” Mikey exclaimed, glancing around at his brothers.  “We gotta do this more often.”

            “We will Mikey,” Leo promised, “as long as you curb your thirst and give us a chance to recover.”

            “I guess I can do that,” Mikey said.  Looking at his brothers slyly, he added, “But if anyone wants some you know, extra attention, all you have to do is call me.”

            “And I’m sure you’ll be nearby,” Leo said with a smile.

            “Always,” Mikey responded with a sigh of contentment.  “Forever and always.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderfully talented NeatTea enjoyed the story enough to create this beautifully erotic image for it.  
> 
> 
> This lovely art certificate was created by Felhesznelenev on DeviantArt.  
> 


End file.
